Library
by AizensPlan98
Summary: This is a story about Szayel that continues from  The RP fanfic. It was origanilly a project for my language arts class that i decide to continue. Watch as Szayel Struggles to find the difference betweeen reality and a horrifying fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Szayel hesitated as he walked cautiously to the door to the west wing of the dormitory. He felt nothing but regret and fear. "Its only a dare. You'll be fine. I promise." he remembers his brother Yylfordt telling him this. Yylfordt, Ruppi, and Yumichika had dared him to. If Szayel hadn't, Ruppi, being as evil and cold-hearted as he was, would surely do something to punish him. Because Szayel knew that when dealing with Ruppi, there would be consequences. The worst that could happen was if he tried to steal Szayel's object of affection, Aaroniero Arruruerie. And most of the students at Hueco Mundo Boarding School will tell you that Ruppi is an expert at the art of man-stealing. It was only best for not only Szayel, but everyone else if he cooperated.  
>He looked out at the terrarium beyond the glass door. "This is it?" Szayel thought. "The terrifying forbidden wing?" It was very small. It's really hard to believe such a small and well kept place could be that horrifying. Which was awfully strange. If the area was abandoned, the why, or how, was it in such good condition. But that didn't really matter right now. All that mattered right now was getting this over with.<p>

He walked into the terrarium and to his surprise, found a third door. he had only seen two. "Something is odd about this place." Szayel murmured to himself. Odd because it was cold in the small court yard. Whereas it was fairly warm outside. It was cold enough that the pink haired male could see his breath. He looked towards the new door. He walked towards it carefully, peeking inside to see if anyone, or anything, was inside. "I guess it's safe to go inside" he thought to himself. It was a good precaution to take, being that a student was attacked in one of the rooms of the dormitory.  
>Szayel opened the door. Inside the large, cold room was a library. It also seemed that it was the only part of the west wing touched by time. It was dusty and unkempt. The shelves, tables and desks were dusty and rotten. The only thing that didn't look partially decomposed was the books. Then, he heard it. "CRASH!" There was a strange noise upstairs. He looked up and saw a small room with a light on.<br>"Hello!" Szayel cried. "Is some one in there!" "No response" Szayel started to feel a chilling sensation crawl down his spine. He cringed at the feeling. It was awful, very awful. "Its times like this I wish Aaroneiro were here." He thought with much concern. Then, snapping out of deep thought, he found himself walking up the stairs to the room. Something else caught his attention too. A book swiftly flying towards his face. Luckily, he was in the exact position to keep from getting hit, but the book slightly grazed this head, giving him a cut on the ear.  
>He hissed at the rush of pain shooting through his nerves. He look at the direction that the book was thrown from. It's initial position came from the small room. And finally, it all snapped in to place. "It's not funny Ruppi!" Szayel cried with a tone of anger. He new very well that Ruppi was good at taking things too far, but he hadn't figured out why, after years of knowing him so long, he hadn't figured that Ruppi would not spare Szayel, even if they were friends.<br>"I'm serious Ruppi!" Szayel grew furious now. He dashed into the small room to find nothing. He frantically searched for closets, cupboards, and any other small trap doors. Then the fear started to sink back in. "SLAM!" The door shut. "No!NO!"Szayel screamed as he tried to open the door. "RUPPI LET ME OUT!" He let out screams filled with profanities and curses.  
>He repeatedly punched and kicked the door. He then calmed himself a little. But he returned to his state of panic when he heard mysterious voices, small children's voices, giggling. This frightened him because there were no small children on campus. What almost made him faint was when he saw a mirror mysteriously appear in the room.<br>The mirror was cracked and dusty. He was definitely afraid, and sightly curious. He decided to check it out. "Nothing but my own reflection? I guess that's nothing to be afraid of" He thought. But then, Szayel spotted something strange. It was a hand. He thought it was just a reflection of someone else, but when he looked behind him, he saw no one. " I guess it was just my imagination" He said to himself. Then, someone, or something, grabbed him by the neck, strangling him. "Let...go... of...ha...me." He struggled to scream while gasping for air. "Let...go." He fell to the ground.  
>To be continued.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Library chapter 2

"No. NO! Stop! Stop it! Please! Szayel panted frantically through short panicked breaths. tears rolling down his attacker however, was enjoying every minute of what was Szayel's torture. "STOP IT!"

He woke up. "It was only a dream" he said to himself. "More like a nightmare" . And just as he was about to go back to sleep, he noticed something. This wasn't his room. And why was he naked. He looked next to him and saw someone he somehow expected. " "Nnoitra?" A look of shock and horror came over had this happened? How did it happen? Szayel wanted so badly to know. Unfortunately, no answer would be available until later on." Maybe the mirror was just a dream. But what about..." Maybe what happened wasn't a dream. But what was even scarier was that fact that this was his first time with anyone. Szayel had made a promise to himself that Aarroneiro would be his first. But it was too late now. Maybe he would keep this to himself. But knowing Nnoitra, it wouldn't be a secret much longer.

Szayel got up so cautiously as not to wake up Nnoitra, and went to take a shower. "I'm sorry Aarroneiro. I'm so sorry." This thought kept running through his head as tears ran down his face. "It's not your fault." A familiar voice filled the small room. "Who's there?" Szayel muttered out through tears. Then he remembered, Aarroneiro was Nnoitra's roommate. "Aarroneiro? is that you?" Szayel murmured, a little louder this time. "Yeah. There's no need to cry, you're alright now." He walked closer to the shower. :May i join you?" He the dark haired male asked calmly. "Yes" the other answered so assuringly. Aarroneirro stepped into the shower. He came closer to the pink haired male until he was in a close enough range. He started to caress him gently. Whispering and kissing him ever so softly. Szayel had never felt as safe as he would now. He felt as if his heart would burst with every kiss and touch from his lover. "Aarroneiro, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" Szayel said sadly, with almost a whimper in his voice. "it's not your fault Szayel. I'll always love you." "I love you too Aarroneiro." A small grin came across Szayel's face as Aarroneiro came closer. "hey, could you do me a little favor?" The dark haired male whispered to his seemingly hypnotized lover. "Yes what is it?" "Could you, maybe, do it with me?" " What?" Szayel said, his blood running cold.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll be gentle. Just let me." Szayel couldn't believe what he was hearing. After what happened to him and all Aarroneiro could think about was sex? It wasn't going to happen. "N..no . Y..you disgusting perv what the hell is wrong with you!" Szayel managed to stutter out. "Aw come on babe. Don't be like that. You know you've always wanted to." Szayel, feeling more uncomfortable than ever started to struggle.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DAMMIT!" He screamed. "I SAID NO AND I MEAN I NOW STOP!" Aarroneiro just paused and looked at him. Then swiftly, he pushed the shorter male backwards, causing him to trip over the rim of the shower. Szayel hit his head hard on the cold linoleum floor, causing him to bleed. Aarroneiro crouched down towards him, yanking his head up by his hair. "Did I ask whether or not you wanted to?" Szayel looked at him pitifully. "Don't you dare fucking cry. And if you scream I'll murder you."

"Please.. No...please." Szayel whimpered, tears rolling down his face. "then don't speak." Aaroneiro said very calmly. "Why? Why would he do this to me? This isn't like him. Why..." The pink haired male thought as he passed out and bled on the cold floor...

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Library chapter 3

Szayel woke up on what he thought was the cold floor of Aarroneiro's bathroom. But he felt warm, and a little dizzy. "I see, someone's finally up!" He heard a familiar voice. A kind, warm voice he knew so well. "Nelliel?" he muttered as he started to come to. Szayel found himself greeted by a cheery smile and kind eyes. He was in the nurses office. The bright lights flooded his eyes. A little farther was the school nurse, Unahona Retsu. She was helping another student who was injured in phys ed. "Is that so!" she chimed back to her assistant. They were both very kindred spirits. And he had wondered, what happened when he blacked out. The last thing he could remember was passing out, slowly bleeding on a cold linoleum floor. "Nelliel." The teal haired girl looked up from what she was doing to look at Szayel. "Yes?" "Where did you find me?" Szayel hesitantly asked. Unahona chimed in " We found you in your room. You had a really bad allergic reaction." "I guess you should stay away from any gluten products hu?" Nelliel said with a small smile. "Alright, we just have one last injection and then you're set to go!" Unahona came towards him with the sharp object. Szayel never did have a fear of needles, but he did have a fear of getting shots from anyone suspicious. But Unahona and Nelliel were nice people, they the school's medical team. So why did he feel like something was wrong?. And since when did he have a gluten allergy? But he decided, to just go with it and trust her. "After all," he thought, "what bad could happen?"

To be continued...


End file.
